Mytaros
"Are you afraid of Death, little one? You should start running, because you're looking at it." - Mytaros '''Mytaros '''is a "fallen" Great Being. He was exiled from Spherus Magna for slaying his lover, Kathera. Biography Mytaros came into being along with the other Great Beings on Spherus Magna. He, along with the others, eventually became the rulers of the planet and it's inhabitants. During the early years of rule, Mytaros fell in love with a fellow Great Being named Kathera. They at one point intercoursed and conceived a child as a result. When the Element Lords came into existence, Mytaros rejected the idea. He believed that ruling Spherus Magna was a responsibility the Great Beings should carry with pride. Nearly a century before the Core War, Mytaros was struck with a mysterious illness that made him go mad temporarly. In a fit of rage he killed three Great Beings. When his love, Kathera tried to stop him, he killed her as well. He nearly killed his daughter before being restrained. Eventually, his senses returned and he discovered his crime. Since no one was aware of Mytaros' loss of conciousness and because Mytaros willingly took the blame for his crime, he was banished from Spherus Magna for all time. Nearly 11,000,000 years after the death of Teridax, Mytaros returned to Spherus Magna to find it in ruins... Abilities and Traits Personality Mytaros was once very merciful, loving, and compassionate. He was known for having a high sense of justice and carried a heavy sense of responsibility for his status as a ruler. He was once madly in love with a fellow Great Being named Kathera and did all he could to prove his love to her. After exile, Mytaros once-innocent nature has twisted and made him a cruel, ruthless, and violent being. While he is obviously still suffering from guilt for killing the woman he loved, he disguises his remorse with hatred and arrogance. He acts as though he deserves exile, even though he knows he doesn't. Mytaros is also very strong-willed and will never give up on a goal until it is complete. Appearance Mytaros is described as a literal "angel". He has a 3 bio tall, humanoid body with pale skin and white hair. He has black feathered wings that look like smoke. He has glowing green eyes that change color with emotion (ex. they turn red when angry). His muscular body is covered with ancient Agori writing. Females would find Mytaros very beautiful in appearance. Powers Mytaros has many of standard powers of a Great Being. He is also known to be one of the strongest of the Great Beings, strong enough to crush Protosteel to dust with one hand. Mytaros carries the power of Death. He is able to kill a living being simply by touching them. He can also resurrect dead beings, no matter the method of death. Despite losing the title of a Great Being, his power was not taken with him, and he still carries all of his strength and ability. Weapons Mytaros carries a wide variety of weapons. His favorite weapon is a Reaper Blade, which he can channel his Death powers through. He also carries a powerful gun, a scythe, and a crossblade. Trivia *Mytaros is TheFallenAngel's Self-MOC. *In the storyline, Mytaros has a German accent. If possible, there will be parts in Angels of Death ''where Mytaros speaks German. *Non-canonly, Mytaros is referred to as "the Angel of Death". Also non-canonly, Mytaros owns a pack of hellhounds and a murder of crows. *Mytaros' weapons are mostly inspired by those belonging to War on the video game ''Darksiders. *Mytaros' theme songs are ''Angels ''by Within Temptation; which represents Mytaros for what he truly is, and ''Faceless ''by Red, which represents TheFallenAngel's current emotional state. Category:User:TheFallenAngel Category:Great Beings Category:Spherus Magna